The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for presenting users with recommended items together with convincing reasons for the recommendation.
Systems for recommending items to users (simply called the recommendation system hereunder) have gained widespread use as one variation of information processing systems in recent years (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-194107). An item refers illustratively to a product, commodity, etc., that may be purchased by users. In the above-cited patent document, items are referred to as content. The items will be discussed later in detail.
Some of the recommendation systems proposed so far are know to present users with recommended items along with reasons for the recommendation.